Nina
For the Archanea Series character reffered to as Nina in fan translations, see Nyna. For the similarly named Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade character, see Nino. , Éponine |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =January 31 |relatives =Niles (Father) |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Paralogue 22: Abrupt Clash |class =Outlaw |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Ayumi Tsuji English Natalie Lander }} Nina is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Nina is the daughter of Niles. Like the other children of Fates, Nina was placed in the Deeprealms to protect her from the war. However, due to Niles' infrequent visits, Nina believed that Niles did not care for her and decided to take up the life of a thief as an escape without Niles knowing about it. Eventually she formed a gang of other thieves performing Robin Hood-like acts in which they rob greedy nobles of their gold, treasure and other valuables before giving said valuables back to the commoners who lost their gold to the nobility. Paralogue In her Paralogue, an old man asks Silas and Niles to help him protect his mansion, as it contains valuable Nohrian artifacts and items that a gang of thieves are planning to steal. Niles uses his previous thievery tactics to predict how the gang of thieves would infiltrate the mansion and successfully captures one. To his shock, the thief he finds is none other than Nina. Nina explains that she left her Deeprealm for some time and decided to help out a gang of thieves steal from the rich in order to feed the poor. Though Niles tried his best to sway Nina away from thievery, Nina decided to do so because of the cause she is doing it for. Nina manages to hit Niles before returning to the band of thieves. After attempting to rob the place, Niles eventually captures her once more. Nina reveals that she always felt abandoned by Niles who placed her in the Deeprealms. Niles tells Nina that he place her there for her safety from the war, and that she is his dearest treasure. Niles offers to let Nina go on the condition that she joins the army. Nina refuses to join the cause as she still wishes to complete her task. She reveals that the mansion owner's wealth came from extorting the money off of other families, depleting them of their life savings. Niles agrees to have his friends look into the mansion owner's background and turns out that Nina's claims are true. As Niles speaks with Silas, Nina sees her father talking to him and begins to have delusions about the two together. Nina looks forward to filling her fantasies from the other male members of the army as she sees it as a silver lining for joining the army. If unmarried, her ending mentions that following the war she formed a vigilante group while continuing her personal hobby. In Heirs of Fate, Nina and Ophelia serve as Forrest's retainers, mimicking their fathers serving Leo. Personality Though she is cool and collected with a good intellect, Nina also has dubious delusions. Seeing two males in close proximity to each other, especially when they are interacting, fuels her delusions of a possible "steamy" relationship between the two. As a result of the innumerable delusions that she harbors about boys in her fantasies, Nina has thus developed, ironically enough, a debilitating nervousness that prevents her from interacting with them with ease, making her the worst at talking to males out of everyone in the army. This is evidenced throughout her supports with most male characters outside of her father and Forrest, as he is the only guy she feels comfortable talking with due to the fact that he does not dress nor act like a typical boy his age does. Her fantasies are so obsessive that it has escalated to the point of her developing unique tactics and strategies for stealth and spying that is considered the best in the army, a fact revealed in her supports with her mother. Her supports with Caeldori expands on this where she asks Nina to go on a scouting mission in her place and find the enemy's location and numbers, but returns with their weak points, weapon locations and patrol routes in addition to what was required. Her supports with Asugi demonstrates her ability to study the routine of anyone she stalks, as the former is convinced that a merchant that Nina is watching is actually a spy but she disproves him due to studying his daily routine. She also admits that while she is good with covert activities, she still has room for improvement as she was unable to hear Asugi approaching due to him being a trained ninja. Apart from her delusions, Nina is actually really friendly, albeit snarky, to other women whom she considers a friend and tends to help them when needed. Her supports with Shiro reveal that she enjoys watching plays because they help fuel her fantasies with more stories to write about. She has a strained relationship with her father. Though Niles' intentions for putting her in the Deeprealms were for her safety, Nina disliked the fact that he was not more involved in her life. Through their supports, she can eventually reconcile with him after learning his history. However, she does not have the same sort of initial hostility towards her mother. With that said, Nina has inherited a sadistic side from her father, although she saves it for her enemies, saying things such as 'I wanna see them cry' or 'I'll make them suffer' when supporting an ally. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Bow - C |Item = Iron Bow }} As an Enemy 'Xenologue 17 - III: The Changing Tide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates * These are Nina's default growth rates. To get her actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Nina's growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |30% |45% |30% |35% |40% |50% |25% |45% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports '''Romantic Supports *Corrin (Male) *Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) *Shigure (Can also be her brother) *Dwyer *Ignatius *Forrest *Siegbert *Percy *Shiro (Revelation only) *Asugi (Revelation only) Other Supports *Niles *Nina's mother *Corrin (Female) (Can also be her mother) *Soleil *Velouria *Caeldori (Revelation only) *Kana (Female) - If Nina is her mother *Kana (Male) - If Nina is his sister *Shigure - If Nina is his sister Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' ;Inheritance from Father |} ;Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *Nina will receive whatever secondary class that Corrin has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Overall 'Base Class' Nina inherits her father's high Speed, a trait that is always expressed no matter who her mother is with a minimum increase of 5 to her stat cap to as much as 7. Her only other stat that is universally positive is her Magic and Resistance as none of her potential mothers makes either of her caps for those less than 0 but no more than 4. Due to her strong resonation with Speed, Magic, and Resistance, she can operate perfectly well as an Adventurer from her Outlaw base as she can be a great healer with the right mother. Her Personal Skill, Daydream, boosts her damage dealt and reduces her damage received by two whenever she is directly adjacent to two male units in a Guard Stance. Keeping her close to Father-Son combinations, child character brothers in the case of Male Kana and Shigure', and generally any male units who support each other are advisable to use this skill for her to benefit from while giving the male units in Guard Stance as much benefits as well. At most, this is an incentive for more collaborative play for both Nina and whoever is used for the sake of the skill. However due to the very specific set up to utilize it, it may not be used reliably and constantly. Her two promotion options are the Adventurer and Bow Knight classes. As mentioned above, her decent positive Magic and Resistance modifiers and her strong Speed growths compliment the class both as a reliable attacker, especially with the Shining Bow, however, keep in mind that the -20 avoidance from it makes her more vulnerable against physical units. With the right mother if her Strength is less than her Magic, and a good healer, leading to a good supporting unit with offensive options. Her two skills are Lucky Seven, improving her Hit and Avoid for the first seven turns of a map, great for some Turn sensitive chapter maps in Conquest, and Pass for flanking enemy units and escaping enemy corralling. Bow Knight forgoes her supportive role, going for a more pure offensive role, adding swords to her repertoire. She learns Rally Skill for supportive options, which can assist the ally males next to her to activate her Personal Skill and Shurikenbreaker to help eliminate Shuriken users, especially in Conquest who has an extensive number of Master Ninjas in later chapters. 'Paternal Inheritance' Nina's secondary class is the Dark Mage class. Given her naturally positive Magic, Speed, and Resistance, she operates very well in the class. Nyx and Elise are particularly good mothers to get the most potent damage output from her. Otherwise, a few skills can be amassed. Dark Mage provides Heartseeker, reducing avoid against adjacent enemies, though that is not applicable when using a Bow, and Malefic Aura which increases magic damage to enemy units which goes well if she uses a Shining Bow. Sorcerer provides Vengeance which adds half the damage she has sustained to her attack and Bowbreaker, making her an Anti-Archer unit, perfect for Conquest where they are prevalent. Dark Knight provides Seal Magic to cripple magic users for allies to engage safely against Mages and Lifetaker as a reliable health regeneration skill if she can kill an enemy unit. In terms of skill inheritance, since Niles passes down his entire class set to Nina, his comes from skills obtained from his buddy class with either Subaki or Arthur so one of their skills is worth passing down. Otherwise, unobtainable skills gained through the Unit Logbook are the other best option. Maternal Inheritance *Mozu - Mozu is unique in that she can pass Aptitude down to Nina, boosting her stat growths across the board. If Nina is obtained late in the game with not much room to grow, however, she gains little from Aptitude. Mozu passes down the Master of Arms and Merchant class. As Mozu herself can reclass to Kinshi Knight and Sniper, passing down skills from these two classes can be useful as Nina doesn't normally get them outside of marriage and friendship options (Mozu is Nina's only path of obtaining Sniper skills in Conquest). Bowfaire is a great skill for improving Nina's offensive potential given her affinity for bows, and Air Superiority can further Nina's dominance against flying units. Mozu passes down the Master of Arms and Merchant class. Master of Arms grants Seal Strength, which is a great option for softening enemy units for others to engage, and Life and Death. While a risky skill to use, Life and Death is well suited to Nina if she remains a bow user and is kept out of harm. Nina is well suited to the Merchant class, as Profiteer will likely activate often due to her high luck growth. Spendthrift naturally also compliments her well as the gold bars she gains can be used to grant her a potent offensive and defensive buff. *Nyx - Nyx is special among parents in that she grants her tertiary class, Diviner. This is because Nyx has both of Nina's regular classes, Outlaw and Sorcerer, and thus cannot pass down either, so Nina inherits the hidden third class of Nyx. This is a situation that only happens twice in Fire Emblem Fates, the other being Percy with his mother as Beruka. With Nyx as Nina's mother, Nina has the potential to deal a devastating amount of magic damage while maintaining her high speed, although her skill and strength will take a slight hit. With Nina!Nyx's stat growths and maxes, both Adventurer and Onmyoji focuses on all the strengths (Mag, Spd, and Res) while keeping her Skl afloat with a 45 growth rate, but leaves her other stats in the dust with below 40 growth rates. If one wants to keep Nina's stats as well rounded as possible then Dark Knight is more suitable; while there are no particularly strong growths, the only weak stat growth would be Def at 35 (which is her highest Def growth of all her classes with Nyx), further more, Dark Knight grants Nina her strongest Str growths at 45. In Conquest, Nina!Nyx is the only character that can use the Basara class outside of a specialized Corrin/Kana, and one of the only Onmyojis alongside Izana. *Setsuna - Setsuna gives Nina a +7 speed along with +1 on magic, skill and resistance, complementing her class as a adventurer. Setsuna also passes the Archer base class, giving her stats that lets her deal more damage when she initiates a battle. She gains Skill +2 to add more skill for hitting enemy units, crits and skill activation but will be replaced for a much better skill. Quick Draw lets Nina deal +4 damage when she initiates a battle first, allowing her to deal more damage. The Archer class lets her have the two promotions Sniper and Kinshi Knight, the Sniper class also lets her have S rank with bows which she is proficient on allowing her to use the Pursuer bow. She gains Certain Blow and Bowfaire from the sniper class, allowing her to gain +40 hit rates and +5 on damage when using bows. Which in total, she deals +9 damage when she initiates a battle first. Kinshi Knight is a little rocky because she loses some strength and is vulnerable to bows, but gains major movement and allows her to fly over terrain. She gains Air Superiority and Amaterasu from the class, which are not entirely useful but has uses, Air Superiority gives her +30 hit rates and avoid whenever she fights against a flying unit, this stacks with Lucky 7 which adds a total of +50 hit rates and avoid, and with any breaker skills it becomes +100. Amaterasu heals allies within 2 spaces by 20%, which compliments her as a healer. Setsuna's secondary class, Ninja, has skills worth passing down as she has no other way to obtain skills from that class. Master Ninja's Lethality is unreliable, but the chance to instant kill an enemy can be enticing and Mechanist's Replicate allows her to have greater map presence, though she needs to be maintained well to avoid death. Vantage or Astra can be passed down if Setsuna has A+ with Hana as it allows Nina to attack first at 50% health for Vantage and stack damage with Astra. *Peri - Peri's greatest asset to Nina is her strong Resistance, giving her the highest modifier of all of her mothers aside from a specific Resistance heavy Corrin mother. Her only main drawback is a slight drop to her Defense and Skill. She inherits Peri's Cavalier base class meaning that she also has the Paladin and Great Knight classes available as well. Paladin provides Defender giving Nina more stat bonuses for Guard Stance and Aegis for shaving off damage from indirect weapons. Great Knight provides Luna, a good attacking skill for reducing enemy defenses to compensate for her middling Attack, and Armored Blow to increase her Defense when attacking, alleviating the damage done from counterattacks since she has low defenses. Given that Peri's secondary class is the Dark Mage, her skill to pass down to Nina generally should come from her Buddy Class, whichever one she chose. 'Buddy Class' 'Partner Class' *Siegbert - Siegbert serves as a great supportive unit for Nina. If he is is the lead in a Guard Stance with another male and is next to her, Nina gains her Personal Skill bonus on top of Siegbert's own bonus of two additional damage thanks to his personal skill, Gallant, that requires that he be the supporting unit for a female unit. As with Peri her beneficial skills are listed above. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Eye Spy :''Niles's daughter. Calm and intelligent but prone to intense bouts of daydreaming. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Bow |Skill= Shining Bow+ Draw Back New Moon }} Skills Quotes ''Fates'' :Nina/Quotes ''Heroes'' :Nina/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Nina - Eye Spy (邪な空想, Yokoshima'na Kūsō lit. Wicked Fantasy) : Nina put her snooping skills to good use after the war, forming an undercover vigilante group focused on keeping the streets safe at night. She also continued snooping as a personal hobby. ; Nina and the Corrin (Conquest) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as a wise King of Valla. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Asugi : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Dwyer : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Forrest : Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Ignatius : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Kana : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Percy : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Shigure : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Shiro : Shiro went on a long, solitary journey to learn wisdom. As king he completed Hoshido's recovery. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Siegbert : Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Nina is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology The name Nina may originate from the old Slavic word Ninati, meaning "dreamer" or "dream", possibly referring to the delusions or fantasies that she has. Nina can also be a diminutive of, among other names, Éponine. Éponine is a character from the novel Les Misérables. She is the daughter of a family of thieves, possibly referring to her class as well. In addition, she was unable to confess her feelings to the man she loved named Marius, relating to Nina's inability to speak with men. It should also be noted, that Éponine rebelled against her father's wishes when he was going to steal from the home of the lover of Marius, Cosette. The trait of rebellion is seen with her relationship with Niles. Trivia * Nina is the most popular female child and 10th over all female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. * Nina is featured in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC wearing a Kimono. **Nina has two right feet in her official art; this might be an uncaught error. * If Niles were to achieve a S-Support with Male Corrin neither Nina nor Kana will be born. ** However, their epilogue in Revelation states that they adopt two children; one who is bright and innocent, and another who is said to have a unique taste. ** It could be intentionally ironic that Nina loves pairing men in her mind, but cannot be recruited if the only male pairing in the game actually occurs. ** She is the only character, aside from Kana (both genders), that can be locked out by a same sex S+. * Nina's critical portraits are different than her regular portraits. In her critical portraits, Nina's skin tone is a bit darker, her facial features are slightly different and elongated, and her mantle is pulled up farther. *Nina shares her English voice actress, Natalie Lander, with Elise, as well as Fir (from Binding Blade) and Amelia (from The Sacred Stones) in their appearances in Fire Emblem Heroes. **She also shares her Japanese VA, Ayumi Tsuji, with Three Houses' Bernadetta. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters